bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Celebrity Big Brother 22 (UK)
also known as Celebrity Big Brother: Eye of the Storm is the last series of Celebrity Big Brother (UK). Background Casting According to Radio Times, the new batch of celebrities entering were the ones who’ve “''been caught up in their own media storm''”. A statement by Channel 5 for the Radio Times tells “''All of the celebrity names entering the house will have been caught up in their own media storm, And now, the celebrities are once again putting themselves in the public eye and this time they have a lot to prove''”. Eye The eye for the season was revealed by host; Emma Willis on July 18th,2018 as a part of BBUK's 18th anniversary celebrations. The eye features magenta, blue, green, red and yellow colours around the edges, with two lightning bolts on either side of the eye. The pupil is coloured magenta and black with a star in the middle, with the eye overall being styled like a neon-sign. New Creative Team Previous editor and executive producer Paul Osborne was hired as the new creative director for the show to help save it from cancellation. He was previously with the show from Big Brother 6 until Big Brother 9. Big Brother Zone (bbuk_zone). "BREAKING: The Sun reports that Paul Osborne (previously series editor and executive producer on BB between 2005-2008) is joining the team as creative director for #bbuk this summer. More to follow on the 'revamp' coming this summer... #CBB” 24 January 2018, 4:40 PM. Tweet. It was later announced that two former executive producers had stepped down and were replaced by Tamsin Dodgson, who was promoted last series, and Anna Meadows and Jess Thomas. Lucy Crofts, Matt Green and Cally Haycox will be serving as Series Editors. Trevor Boris, who had been the challenge producer for Big Brother Canada was also added as a senior producer. Sponsor For the second consecutive season, Pink Casino will be the sponsor for the season. Superfan Press Conference On August 5th, various Big Brother fan sites and superfans were invited to Borehamwood to a short discussion with producers to understand where the new team is taking the show for the celebrity series and upcoming civilian series. Production Changes As reported during the Superfan Press Conference, the following will be changed: Less Outside Contact In previous years, the show has violated the first rule of Big Brother, "No outside contact." As a result the house has been built to "keep the outside, out". It was later revealed that the staircase to the exit had been closed off for the first time since the move to Channel 5 from Channel 4. Shopping Tasks Return In the recent years, shopping tasks had been shortened to minimal days or eliminated all together in favor of twist taks. This will be reversed and shopping tasks will be back. Previous task producer, Jackson Townroe, has returned to the show for the first time since Big Brother 15 (UK). Normal Diary Room Nominations Returning executive producer Paul Osborne announced that classic nominations would be back. He stated that he was a fan of the classic process rather than the recent weekly twists on nominations. It has also been noted that we will now know prior to nominations how many nominations one housemate will need in order to be nominated. Natural Drama Producers will be ditching the outside influencing and manipulative tasks that have taken over the last few series. A source said, "They want it to be a true social experiment because they realise they have lost that element along the way.". Promotional Tour To promote the new series, a promotional event was held on August 10th London’s South Bank. Tourists will able to have a chance to win a a live show package. The promotion says, “Head down and bag yourself the chance to win the ultimate Celebrity Big Brother experience which includes VIP tickets to a live eviction show, a meet and great with the voice of the Big Brother house Marcus Bentley plus an overnight stay in London!” Former housemates Bianca Gascoigne (finalist, Celebrity Big Brother 19 (UK)), Charlotte Crosby (winner, Celebrity Big Brother 12 (UK)), and Scotty T (winner, Celebrity Big Brother 17 (UK)) were in attendance as part of the promotion. It was later announced that the event would travel north to Leeds and Manchester. A similar event would take place at Leeds Briggate on August 14th and at Manchester Piccadilly Gardens on August 16th. House Pictures The house was revealed on August 15th, at 12:01 AM with a tropical theme, very similar to the [[Big Brother Australia 11|final season of Big Brother Australia]]. All of the rooms were moved around. In addition, for the first time since Ultimate Big Brother, the stairs to the exit of the house has been closed off to keep the outside noise and influence out. The lounge is not located at the bottom of the stairs but located near the garden. The bathroom has also moved beside the bedroom. You can now only access the bathroom via the bedroom only. The house can be seen below: CBB22 House 1.jpg|Kitchen CBB22 House 2.jpg|Kitchen CBB22 House 3.jpg|Kitchen CBB22 House 4.jpg|Bedroom CBB22 House 5.jpg|Bedroom CBB22 House 6.jpg|Bathroom CBB22 House 7.jpg|Bathroom CBB22 House 8.jpg|Garden CBB22 House 9.jpg|Garden CBB22 House 10.jpg|Garden CBB22 House 11.jpg|Living Room CBB22 House 12.jpg|Lounge CBB22 House 13.jpg|Hallway Camera Shooting Changes For the first time, there will not be cameramen in the camera runs one hundred percent of the time. They will only be used during live shows and tasks. The Endemol Shine Group announced that a new type of shooting will be used to film constantly, however will timestamp important events in the house, such as a fight. Chief Executive Officer of Creative Networks Lisa Perrin says, "In seconds, we’re able to locate video captured at, say, 1:10 AM that reflects exactly what we want to show on the program, even if no one was watching at the time. That’s a big savings on resources." The footage is now available on a cloud-based software that can be accessible anywhere. The footage can be shot at the house, and an editor can edit from their house. "Adopting this ground-breaking technology will completely revolutionize the way we produce our global formats and opens up an unprecedented level of creative freedom. In terms of time and efficiency, we’ve really upped our game with Azure Media Analytics," said Perrin. Twists *'The White House of Big Brother': On launch night it was announced that as the first housemate into the house; Kirstie Alley would be made the president of the Big Brother house. Alongside her vice president; Ryan Thomas, who was chosen via public vote after all the HMs entered, she would have power over the house for the next week. During this time, she and Ryan would stay in the White House, located across from the pool in the garden. *'Public Nominations '&''' Vote to Evict: For the third eviction, the public voted in the app for their most popular housemate. The two housemates with the least votes would be up for eviction on Day 16. The remaining housemates would vote to evict the next evictee. *'''Secret Eviction: For the fourth eviction, the eviction took place one day earlier than expected to the housemates surprise. Housemates Tasks Wendy the Washing Machine Tasks Similarly to the Tree of Temptation in Celebrity Big Brother 7 (UK) and Big Brother 11 (UK), Wendy the Washing Machine will appear at different times to assign mini tasks to the housemates inside of the storage room. She gave the following tasks below. ''Celebrity Big Brother's Bit On the Side'' Guests Nominations History Game History Thanks to @StephenTV_ for the recaps. To see more of his work, check him out on Reality Box and Big Blagger Controversies Through their time in the house, housemates will do or say things that are not acceptable to the rules that were explained to them before they entered the house. If an action is deemed too offensive to the viewing public, a housemate can be ejected or given a warning by the producers of the show. The following housemates were involved in a breach of the rules and were either given a warning or ejection by the Big Brother producers. Stormy Daniels Drop-Out It was initially reported that adult film star Stormy Daniels was going to enter the house on launch night. However, by the end of the night, she did not enter. It was later confirmed in a statement by the show on Twitter that she agreed to enter the house but withdrew five hours prior to launch. The tweet said the following: "Stormy Daniels was booked to appear on the show several months ago and hours before the show was due to go live, informed the production team that she no longer wished to enter the house as previously agreed. Producers discussed a variety of options with her but were unable to agree any acceptable conditions for her entering the house. Our focus is now on making a brilliant series with our fantastic celebrities." Daniels was later listed to appear on the talk show Loose Women the next day. However, she also pulled out of it after a threat of legal action from Channel 5 and Big Brother producers. Daniels would go on to say to Loose Women panelist Jane Moore that she received e-mails the night before launch about a custody battler over her daughter, stating that "She suddenly thought, ‘I’ve got this situation, I can’t commit. Being a mother comes first’". Rylan Clark-Neal would go on to read a statement on the Friday, August 17th episode of Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side which would later be released on Twitter. He said: "Now as you can imagine, Big Brother was thrilled and excited by Stormy's potential for the house. However, five hours before the live show, Stormy informed us that she was to simply to appear on launch night and then leave. Big Brother then tried to work out a fair compromise with her. But in the end, Big Brother launch night is about housemates moving into the house, not about celebrities pulling out. Now the reports, saying Stormy asked for more money are completely false, and reports saying that Big Brother sought to control Stormy to achieve a specific outcome are also completely false. So there you go, we had her, she changed her mind, and she went. It wasn't how we wanted it to go, but always remember that no housemate is bigger than Big Brother." However that same episode, they did release the VT that was shot and edited for launch night. Replay Plus, director. Stormy Daniels VT - Celebrity Big Brother 2018. YouTube, YouTube, 17 August 2018. Retrieved 18 August 2018. Three days later on Monday, Loose Women ended up airing a pre-taped interview with Daniels. In the interview Daniels stated that she had never seen the show and originally accepted a large offer for the entire show, like any other housemate. However, she realized her commitment and settled on a week. It was “substantially smaller” than the reported £750,000 fee. She said: “I didn’t really know what I was getting myself in to. They offered me a lot of money and it was very tempting, then I realised there’s no way I can make that long of a commitment because of the ongoing litigation. So the deal was re-negotiated to a week for a substantially smaller sum than is being reported. I flew over, I wanted to work with producers and try to come to some sort of agreement,” she continued. “I arrived, went and did the pre-tapings, had a great day, then I got word there was a development in my custody case. I was very honest, I told the truth to the producers that I was uncomfortable spending the night in the house. Being a mum comes first.” Loose Women. Stormy Daniels Fully Explains Why She Pulled Out of Celebrity Big Brother | Loose Women. YouTube, YouTube, 20 August 2018. Retrieved 21 August 2018. Daniels would go on to say that the producers agreed to a just a one day stay then she could walk. However, producers then pulled out on the deal. “They said that if I would come in and spend all day, that I could then end that day with a Diary video thing and explain myself that way, and they would give my day rate to a charity.” Loose Women. Stormy Daniels Fully Explains Why She Pulled Out of Celebrity Big Brother | Loose Women. YouTube, YouTube, 20 August 2018. Retrieved 21 August 2018. Big Brother and Channel 5 stick behind their side of the story. Life Water Cuts Ties Following the controversy of Rodrigo's comments on Day 1, Life Water cuts its sponsor as the official water of the show. The firm announced on social media: “Life Water has regrettably ended its sponsorship of Celebrity Big Brother after 7 series, following the producers’ failure to evict housemate Rodrigo Alves for using deeply offensive racist language. Life Water continues to urge Celebrity Big Brother to reconsider its decision." Channel 5 would go on to remove the product from its pages and announced that,"We’re naturally disappointed to hear that Life Water will no longer be connected to Big Brother in a product placement capacity but we respect their right to take this decision. To be clear about our position, Big Brother finds any kind of racially offensive language completely unacceptable and will not tolerate this kind of behaviour in the Big Brother house." Life Water had been the sponsor of the show since Big Brother 16 (UK). Rodrigo's Undisclosed Ejection On Day 10, it was announced via the website and social media that Rodrigo had left the house. It was initially reported that he walked from the house after his friend Natalie was evicted the night before. However bosses stated that, "After a further incident, Rodrigo has been removed from the Big Brother House and will not be returning." However, the following day, producers still never told the audience of what happened. Viewers were only shown a clip of Rodrigo called into the diary room. It was cut before Rodrigo was told about his fate in the house. It was then reported by The Sun on August 26 that the outcome will never be released to the public as it was declared to be "too shocking" for television. A inside source for the site stated that: "Rodrigo was a loose cannon in the house and the reason he was kicked out was absolutely shocking. Bosses agreed not to air the scenes because of the outrageous nature of his actions. They told him he was on a final warning when he used racist language and this was the final straw. They had to boot him out quickly" On August 27, the Daily Mail reported that Rodrigo was ejected for a "serious inappropriate incident" not a outburst that was reported beforehand. Stating that producers reviewed the tapes and then realized what had happened, ejecting him immediately. Rodrigo still stands by the story that he walked from the show. He told The Sun, "The experience in the house was amazing but enough for me. I was not coping very well to be without my mobile phone and not being in contact with my family and friends." After rumors of his alleged ejection, the Daily Mail noted that Rodrigo was called critics "lying f**kers". A source also said that Rodrigo bashed his fellow celebrities that were cast on the show. The source said, "Rodrigo didn't think the cast was good. He thinks it could have been a much better bunch of celebs and he was exhausted by them. He was concerned being on that show with people who had been in prison or committed crimes or were famous for being kidnap victims. This panicked him and he had to get out. Also, the Big Brother format doesn't suit him. He is a showman and isn't used to just hanging around waiting for stuff to happen. He ended up doing things that he wouldn't normally do and he was paranoid about tarnishing his career." Rodrigo would later be banned from attending the finale and Celebrity Big Brother Bits on the Site, stating that "Rodrigo won't be invited to the Big Brother final and he certainly wouldn't be allowed in if he tried to turn up." Roxanne vs. Ryan "Punchgate" On the August 30th episode Ryan walked up to Roxanne and pretended to punch her in a joking way in which she responded by calling him a "woman beater". Roxanne later would go on to complain to the producers about the situation and Ryan would go on to receive a formal warning. However according to fans, nothing happened. LJay815 on Twitter acknowledged that Roxanne "DIDNT EVEN FLINCH!!!!!" In which led to a heavy response against her by Nicola McLean on that night's Celebrity Big Brother's Bit on the Side . Over 11,000 complains were issued to Ofcom in defense of Ryan stating that he did nothing wrong. On Day 17, Roxanne walked from the house. It has been heavily rumored that this was a stunt to get Ryan ejected over a fued years prior. Check out this video for a compilation of the whole entire incident and for her interview: Roxanne Pallett and Ryan Thomas Celebrity Big Brother 2018 Emma interviews Roxanne Pallett Celebrity Big Brother Trivia Ratings Official Ratings Overnight Ratings References External Links * Channel 5 Official Site * Wikipedia Page Category:Seasons Category:United Kingdom Seasons